The present invention relates generally to couplings and, more particularly, to a coupling for an air conditioning system.
Air conditioning systems for aircraft are often comprised of many different modules. The different modules can perform different functions, and certain modules are connected to other modules in order to execute the processes necessary to regulate the environment inside of an aircraft. Such an arrangement involves fluids being transferred from one module to another, so couplings are present between the modules in order for this to occur. Because air conditioning systems can have many modules, the modules can be affixed to different portions of the aircraft's structure. There are many forces exerted upon and within the aircraft during movement on the ground and through the air, such as dynamic, aerodynamic, and thermal forces. These forces can be transmitted through the aircraft's structure, causing the structure to be displaced in various directions at different locations. Therefore, for example, if two components are affixed to the aircraft structure at different locations, then the distance and orientation between them can vary depending on the loading of the aircraft structure at a given time.